


Uncomplicated

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Hogwarts, M/M, Original Character(s), Voyeurism, sex without touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Ron knows he can'tfuckHarry. Or maybe he can if Harry is watching. Either way, Ron doesn't mind Harry's watching. Besides, Harry likes to watch. (Ace!Harry) - written as a gift based on a prompt.





	Uncomplicated

**Author's Note:**

> Requested prompt was:
> 
>  
> 
> _Ron doesn't want to fuck Harry (ace!Harry would be ~amazing~ here), but he really likes when Harry watches him fuck other people. Can have them be in a relationship or not..._

Harry walked into the room knowing what time it was. He wasn't a fool, not really, and he knew how Ron liked to tease him. He wasn't allowed to touch Harry, but it wasn't like Harry couldn't look.

He loved it when Harry's eyes raked all over him as his hand went up and down his shaft. Harry loved it when Ron whimpered and came with Harry's name on his lips. 

This time, Harry was surprised Ron wasn't up to his usual routine. The noises were coming from his bed but he wasn't alone. A whimpered voice accompanied Ron's groans and Harry stopped in his tracks. 

At first, he only saw Ron's arse moving. He came around, and found Ron smiling at him. "Like that?" Ron asked looking at Harry but it was the other bloke who moaned in agreement. 

Something about it was so familiar and when Harry was finally face-to-face with Ron, he noticed it. The other man's face was buried in the pillow but it wasn't hard to guess. Harry was watching himself get fucked by Ron. 

In the past, Harry had seen Ron fuck a willing mouth or two. He'd liked it when Harry watched. But this? This was different? This was everything Harry couldn't give Ron and at the same time it was. 

"That's it. So good. You're so tight for me, aren't you?" Ron said, bucking his hips, fucking in and out and in and out of _his_ arse. Harry's arse. Harry bit his lower lip as he continued to watch. He didn't know where his eyes should land. At the man's arse getting fucked so well, at Ron's cock pushing in and out or at Ron's face who hadn't taken his eyes off Harry. 

"I'm so close!" Ron shouted and Harry immediately took a step back. He made his way to his bed and then got himself under the covers. He more heard than watched Ron push over the edge and say filthy things to his willing partner. To _Harry_. 

As they cleaned up, and the person, whoever it was pretending to be Harry dressed and looked at Ron, Harry settled more in his bed. As if trying to be invisible. 

"Now can I know who it is?" the person said. 

"No," Ron replied. He pulled out his wand and removed the spell. The body changed from Harry's to some Ravenclaw Harry vaguely remembered.

"All right, so again sometime?" the boy asked. 

"We'll see," replied Ron. He walked the bloke out of their room and Harry heard them kiss goodbye. Harry didn't mind watching Ron fuck someone else but the idea of seeing him kiss them didn't settle well with him. 

"All right, Harry?" Ron asked coming back to the room and spelling the sheets clean. 

"Yeah, you?" Harry asked. 

"Yeah," replied Ron.


End file.
